¿Como llamar a esto? Editado
by girasoles
Summary: Una historia romántica y divertida sobre dos jovenes que siendo independientes y seguros de si mismos, encuentran algo en común que los unira.
1. Y así comienza esto

**Hola ^^ soy nueva en escribir fanfics, aunque estoy escribiendo mi primera novela. Me he inspirado en hacer una historia de Shokugeki no Soma, especialmente de SomaxHisako, en lo personal me encanta esta dupla, hacen buena pareja y además tienen buena sincronía. Sé que la historia original es sobre cocina, shokugekis y platillos exquisitos y deliciosos, pero solo me centrare en estos dos personajes y sus personalidades. Disfruten ^^**

Nota: Los personajes de Shokugeki no Soma no me pertenecen, todos los créditos son del autor.

Era una mañana en la Academia Culinaria Tootsuki, todos estaban en sus clases habituales, Soma quien era el chico que consideraban el "pobre afortunado" por estar en ese instituto tan privilegiado, pero ya había pasado un tiempo de su entrada así que no era tan impactante su llegada, incluso había hecho algunos amigos, así como enemigos. No era de esperarse de él ya que por su personalidad puede llegarle a simpatizar al mas reservado ser humano. Al dia siguiente Soma llego soñoliento a la clase, estuvo toda la noche anterior probando hacer paltillos nuevos, y como las competiciones asi lo exigian tenia que hacerlo, le encanta la cocina pero tambien tiene otros hobbies como ver mangas y novelas ligeras. Soma se sento en su asiento mientras trataba de entender la clase, y en ese instante aparece una chica de cabello rosa, ojos marrones cobrizos y de silueta marcada.

-Buenos dias, disculpeme por interrumpir la clase pero me asignaron a este salon.

-Ah, usted es Arato Hisako, pase adelante, a los demas estudiantes les gustaria conocerla un poco mas asi que, presentese por favor.

-Si, con gusto. Exclamo ella.

-Hola mi nombre es Arato Hisako y espero llevarme bien con todos, me gusta la cocina medicinal, asi que por favor cuiden de mi.

-Excelente Arato, puede sentarse en su asiento designado.

Hisako se sento en su lugar, a su lado izquierdo estaba el estudiante Yukihira Soma, aunque ella aun no lo sabia. Ella lo miro pero solo por curiosidad. Ya luego presto atencion a la clase. Soma poco atendio a la clase, estaba medio dormido aun solo se quedaba mirando el cielo por la ventana, al voltearse estaba a su lado derecho la chica que recien se presento, ella estaba tomando apuntes de la clase y se veia entusiasmada, al notar Soma su entusiasmo quedo impresionado, el sueño se le habia desaparecido, solo estaba contemplandola y pensaba que no conocia muchas personas con una mirada tan entusiasta.

-Ella es muy disciplinada. Dijo el y sonrio.

La clase habia terminado y Soma habia prestado atencion a los minutos restantes de la clase luego de lo que habia pasado. Era hora del receso.

-Es la hora de la merienda! Exclamo Soma con emocion.

-Me sentare en un lugar tranquilo para degustar lo que prepare.

Mientras se sentaba en un lugar que el penso estar vacio, la miro a ella sentada, la pelirosa que lo hizo soltar una sonrisa antes. Ya no podia irse, los demas lugares estaban llenos de estudiantes y este era el unico que quedaba. Se resigno y luego se sento, ella aun no lo notaba, pero estaban cerca. Mientras comia su merienda Hisako leia una historia que ella habia escrito antes, sus hobbies eran escribir y leer, Soma al verla con el libro le dijo:

-¿Te gusta leer? Soma dijo emocionado.

(¿Porque hay alguien aqui?, yo pensaba que a este lugar no venia nadie) Penso Hisako.

Soma se quedo esperando una respuesta, al notar que ella no decia nada dijo:

-Me gusta venir a este lugar siempre, es muy tranquilo, aunque conozco mucha gente en el Instituto me gusta tener mis tiempos a solas. Dijo Yukihira sonriendo.

-Los momentos a solas son los mas valiosos. Solto Arato.

-Pienso lo mismo. Soma la miraba.

-Y ¿Porque te gusta la cocina medicinal? Pregunto el.

-D-Desde siempre me senti identificada con la cocina medicinal, me gusta hacer platillos saludables y bajos en calorias, la comida bien preparada y con componentes saludables se degusta mejor. B-Bueno es mi punto de vista. Arato dijo con emocion.

-Es impresionante. Me gusta cocinar platos que degusten las personas, pero con el toque saludable que siempre debe tener un platillo. Creo que tu especialidad es muy responsable. Soma dijo acercandose un poco a ella.

-G-Gracias. Hisako estaba sonrojada, trataba de poner mas distancia.

-Tal vez pensaras que soy atrevido, p-pero... Soma dijo con sinceridad.

-Eres hermosa. Dijo Soma mirandola buscando sus ojos marrones cobrizos.

(¿Q-Quee? No debi confiar en el, soy una tonta!) Arato penso, se levanto y empezo a correr con prisa.

-Eh! Oye! Soma corrio y la tomo de su mano.

Hisako estaba terrorizada, pensaba en las cosas que el le podria hacer, y para colmo no habia mas estudiantes cerca, solo ellos dos.

-¿Porque huyes? Soma le dijo curioso.

-S-Sueltame por favor. Hisako solto una lágrima, pero no volteo a mirarlo.

-Perdoname si te asuste, y lamento tomar tu mano sin tu permiso. Solo lo hice. Soma estaba algo nervioso.

El le soltó la mano, y luego se puso una mano en la cabeza, como rascando su cabellera.

-Lo siento, esto no volverá a pasar. (Q-Que rayos hice?) Estaba sonrojado

-Por supuesto que no pasara de nuevo. Ella dijo alejándose de él.

Sus corazones estaban latiendo muy fuerte, es la primera vez que sienten algo así. Y sin duda estaban conectados de alguna forma. Hisako no podía olvidar lo ocurrido en la mañana, sentía que estaba naciendo un sentimiento en ella que era inexplicable. Estaba acostada en su cama, hoy había sido un día raro y estresante, y mientras recordaba aquella mano del chico atrevido que la toco un sonrojo se notaba en sus mejillas. Al final se durmió pensando en la calidez de aquel momento.

Yukihira en cambio, estaba en su habitación jugando cartas con Kurokiba y Hayama, los tres estaban concentrados en el juego, la dinamica estaba interesante, pero Soma empezó a recordar la mano que por impulso había tocado, aquella chica que lo hacia sentir tan interesado en algo más que no fuera la cocina.

-(Ella es tan hermosa) Recordaba Soma, mientras que sus amigos lo miraban con extrañes.

-¿Has estado extraño hoy Yukihira, que te pasa? Le pregunto Hayama.

-¿Paso algo nuevo hoy? Decía Kurokiba, un poco soñoliento.

Soma los miraba pero no podía decirles nada de lo ocurrido, pensarían mal de él.

-No, solo recordé que tengo tarea para mañana así que estudiare un poco.

-Esta bien, pero el juego aun no termina, lo seguiremos luego. Hayama se puso de pie para irse.

-Tu y tu sentido de competencia Hayama. Se reía Soma.

-Nos veremos luego Soma. Se despidieron ambos.

-Adiós. Soltó Soma.

Soma si tenia tarea que hacer pero también quería pensar en la hica hermosa que conoció hoy.

-¿Que me esta pasando? ¿Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ella? Se preguntaba Soma en voz alta y algo sonrojado.

-Pero quiero conocerla mas, me gusta. Exclamo él con seguridad.

Mañana hablare con ella. Soma solto una sonrisa y luego se puso a estudiar.

Soma salio apurado de su habitación para dirigirse al Instituto, iba un poco retardado, pero en el fondo sentía algo de emoción ya que hoy la vería de nuevo. Llevaba su emparedado de atún con lechuga en la boca, en verdad estaba apurado. Al llegar a la entrada del Instituto se les adelantan Erina Nakiri, la chica prodigio de la escuela y con un paladar muy singular y estricto, todos los estudiantes habrían paso a su caminar, y también la idolatraban y detrás de ella caminaba Arato Hisako, la chica pelirosa, llevaba unos cuadernos en sus manos, dentro de ellos sus novelas para leer. Estaba cabizbaja. Soma pudo verla, y quizo acercarse para charlar pero Erina le señalo que la acompañara a ver a su abuelo. No tuvo oportunidad.

De camino al salón se topo con Alice, la prima de Erina Nakiri y Kurokiba, no entablo conversación con ellos, solo los saludo. Ya luego en el aula se sentó en su asiento esperando la clase pautada.

-(Tengo que experimentar platillos nuevos, no puedo perder mi tiempo) Pensaba Soma decidido.

El Chef profesor iba entrando a la clase.

-Bien, por favor tomen asiento y presten atención a la clase. Exclamo el chef.

-L-Lo siento, ¿me permitiria pasar y ver la clases? Estuve haciendo algunas diligencias con Erina Nakiri.

-Por supuesto Arato, pase y tome asiento, su trabajo como secretaria de Nakiri debe ser agotador.

Al escuchar Soma eso, se quedo perplejo. Estaba sorprendido.

-(No, ¿Hisako secretaria de la chica prodigio de la escuela?) Soma seguia sin creerlo.

-¿Acaso ella no tiene su vida propia? ¿Todos los días siendo la sombra de alguien mas? Debe ser difícil encontrar tiempo para ti con ese empleo. Decía él.

Hisako escribía sus apuntes pero no volteo a mirar a Soma, ella no quería, ni podía mirarlo a la cara luego de lo pasado ayer. Su mano casi temblaba de los nervios que le provocaba recordarlo. El día paso con total normalidad, Soma y Hisako no se encontraron durante la merienda. A decir verdad, ella estaba ocultándose de el. Tuvo que comer su merienda con Erina para que el no se acercara. Él la espero en el lugar que el habituaba siempre, pero ella no llego. Suspiro y se fue a su clase. Ya en el salón habia finalizado la explicación del Chef profesor pero antes de ellos pararse de sus asientos les dijo:

-La próxima semana es la prueba Stagiaire, serán asignados dos estudiantes por cada restaurante que solicite ayuda extra, para así mejorar la calidad de la reputación del mismo. Dijo serio el profesor.

Todos estaban mirándose, preguntándose quien seria su compañero.

-¿Quien sera mi compañero? Cuchicheaban algunos.

Arato Hisako tomo la noticia muy reservadamente, no le importa mucho quien sea su compañero, ella se esforzara para trabajar en equipo y dejar el Instituto Tootsuki y el restaurante bien en alto.

-(Espero que mi compañero no sea él, él no por favor) Se decía Hisako en el pensamiento.

Soma estaba relajado, ha tenido presiones fuertes antes así que esto es pan comido para el, aunque iba a poner su esfuerzo también.

-(Ella sera mi compañera!) Soma estaba confiado de que pasaría.

Había llegado la noche y Soma salio para distraerse un poco, las residencias de los estudiantes estaban cerca del Instituto así que se podía salir a caminar un poco. Estaba pensando en como resultaría la prueba Stagiaire, deseaba que le asignaran un restaurante popular con buena comida y empleados auténticos. En ese instante iba saliendo de la escuela Erina Nakiri, se monto en su limosina y se fue a casa. Se quede observando el nivel de ostentosidad de algunas personas, luego escucha unos pasos saliendo fuera de la escuela. Era Hisako.

-¡Ahhhhh! ¿Q-Quien es? ¡S-Si es un ladrón llevese todo lo que tengo! Hisako había volteado la cara.

-Jajajajajajajaja. Soy yo, Yukihira. Él se burlaba.

-¿Eh? Ella voltea. ¡E-Eres tu! ¡Estaba aterrada, mi corazón salia de mi pecho!

-No te preocupes, lo anterior fue solo un error, no volverá a pasar. Dijo él.

-No solo aquella ocasión, ahora también me asustaste. Ella estaba molesta.

-Entonces te debo el doble. Sonrió él.

-¿Eh? Hisako se sonrojo.

-¿Adonde vas? Esta calle es peligrosa, no deberías andar sola por ahí a estas horas. Reclamó él.

-Vivo a unas cuadras, así que no me importa caminar. Ella se puso en marcha para irse.

-Te acompañó. Tomalo como pago por haberte echo llorar antes. El caminaba hacia ella.

-E-Esta bien. Estaba resignada.

Los dos caminaban aunque no había tema de conversación alguno, ambos estaban apenados por la situación en que estaban, alguien tenia que romper el hielo.

-Hace frío. Soltó Soma.

-S-Si. Dijo apenada Hisako.

-Y ¿Como te preparas para la prueba Stagiaire? Pregunto él.

-Lo tome con calma, pero dare lo mejor de mi. Dijo ella.

-Igual yo, creo que pensamos igual Arato. Le sonrió.

-N-No lo creo. Dijo sorprendida.

Dichas estas palabras se acercaron dos hombres a ellos mientras caminaban, tenían apariencia extraña y daban miedo al solo verlos.

-Vaya ¿pero que tenemos aquí? Es una linda chica con una tez tan blanca

Hisako estaba asustada, pero en ese momento Soma la toma de su mano.

-Alejense de ella, ella es mi novia. Exclamo serio Soma con una mirada voraz

-(¿Queee?) Hisako se puso roja de la vergüenza que tenia.

Al ver esto los dos hombres se apartaron de ellos y siguieron su camino de prisa, estaban asustados de lo que Soma podría hacerles con ese enojo. Se quedaron paralizados tomados de la mano, al notar que sentían un calor corporal en sus manos las observaron y luego se miraron. Ambos estaban sonrojados, y Soma se quería matar por lo que acaba de hacer de nuevo pero dijo.

-Nos mantendremos así hasta que lleguemos a tu casa, no quiero que otros hombres te hagan algún daño. Soma estaba serio y a la vez complacido del momento.

-¿Eh? E-Esta bien. Hisako estaba empezando a sentir cosas por Soma y eso le encantaba.

-(Es tan guapo y gentil) Iba pensando Hisako mientras seguían caminando, estaba sonrojada.

-(No quiero dejarla sola nunca mas, creo que me estoy enamorando) Decía Soma en su mente.

Habían llegado a la casa de ella, pero se habían acostumbrado a estar agarrados de mano, no querían soltarse. A lo ultimo si se soltaron.

-Bien, ya estamos aquí, sana y salva en su casa. Le sonrió él.

-G-Gracias, lo que hiciste esta noche por mi lo valorare siempre. Hisako se disponía en abrir la puerta cuando Soma la toma de la mano otra vez.

-Arato, quiero decirte algo. Soltó Soma.

-Q-Que. Estaba apenada

-No, nada. Ya se me olvido. Dijo Soma luego de un rato.

Hisako se sintió decepcionada, pero no se deprimió.

-Bien, Buenas noches Yukihira, gracias por haberme defendido y acompañarme. Dijo con algo de pena.

-Te lo debía. Le sonrió el.

-¿Nos vemos mañana en el Instituto? Pregunto Soma.

-S-Si! Ella le sonrió también.

Mas que un simple gusto estaba naciendo entre ambos, un sentimiento donde ambos pedian estar al lado del otro, pero aun no era el tiempo. Hisako que siempre ha vivido para servir a Erina y reforzar sus practicas en la cocina, nunca tenia tyiempi para romances ni chicos, ahora era su tiempo. Soma siempre tuvo una carga muy pesada, aprender más cada día para llevar adelante el Restaurantes Yukihira que creó su padre, el quiere llegar a ser un chef que todos conozcan. Pero sin duda el destino unía a estas dos personas para mostrarles algo que no conocen aun.

 **Wuooo! Fue increíble escribir esto. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron ^^**

 **Espero acepten esta historia, tiene mucha tela que cortar todavía. Porfavor comenten sus reacciones. Vendrán muchos capítulos.**


	2. ¿Ésto me está pasando a mi?

**Ya acabe de escribir el segundo capitulo, esta vez si hay mas romance así que disfruten, si tienen alguna opinión o sugerencia dejame tu mensaje ^^ A disfrutar! Para el próximo capitulo añadiré mas participación de los demás personajes.**

 **LunGoz:** Gracias por tu comentario ^^

 **Dark-feel:** Gracias por tu sugerencia, de verdad la tomaré en cuenta para el proximo capitulo ^^ añadiré mas participación de los demás personajes.

Nota: Los personajes de Shokugeki no Soma no son mios, los créditos son del autor.

Los días habían pasado con total normalidad, Yukihira y Arato no se hablaron durante las clases ni en otros eventos, pero muy dentro de ellos les hacia falta hablar. Y por ende el día de la prueba Stagiaire estaba cerca, todos los estudiantes se preparaban para su mejor desempeño.

-Bien, mañana es la prueba Stagiaire, debo dar lo mejor de mi para poder tener una buena aceptación. Dijo Soma.

-Me intriga saber quien sera mi compañero, pero me llevare bien con el. Decia Soma recostado en la cama.

Mientras en la habitación de Arato...

-Estoy emocionada, he esperado tanto tiempo la a prueba Stagiaire, daré lo mejor de mi. Me gustaría un restaurante popular, el esfuerzo seria gratificante. Hisako decía sonrojada y ilusionada.

Estaba en su habitación mirando un libro sobre Platillos Medicinales, era su gran admiración, además de que quería abrir su propio restaurant de comida preparada sanamente, ya se imaginaba la inauguración, el lugar donde estaría, su ubicación no muy lejana del centro de Tokio, cerca de varias tiendas con otras especialidades, el ambiente que tendría, las mesas de madera lisa, con manteles blancos y decoraciones en marrón y carmesí, los cubiertos franceses brillantes les darían el toque simple pero refinado a las mesas para degustar los grandes platillos que los

cocineros y ella, la dueña prepararían. Esto era la grandeza de sueño que tenia Hisako, aunque nadie lo sabia, ni siquiera su amiga Erina, era el secreto mas guardado y mas valioso que poseía, pero no era solo un sueño era su meta, para ser un chef de cocina medicinal reconocida.

-¿Que sera lo que me deparara el destino mañana? Dijo soñolienta y lista para dormirse.

Cuando el destino entra en juego como tu actúes ante el no es lo definitivo.

El dia tan esperado había llegado, los estudiantes de primer año estaban reunidos esperando sus asignaciones correspondientes.

-Atención estudiantes, daré la palnilla de información de su asignación, por favor tomen. Dijo el profesor.

Los estudiantes pasaron a tomar sus hojas respectivas, Yukihira Soma y Arato Hisako recibieron la planilla, la descripción de su compañero estaba escrita dentro.

-(Queeeeeeee? Esto no puede ser! De todos los estudiantes porque el sera mi compañero?) Decía Hisako sorprendida y en shock.

-(Lo sabia, ella sera mi compañera. Estaremos una semana trabajando juntos) Soma pensaba con algo de sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- Por favor presentese en el lugar designado. Trabajen con esfuerzo y disciplina. El profesor señalo.

Soma e Hisako no se reunieron para llegar juntos al restaurant, cada uno tomo su camino diferente para llegar. Hisako no quería estar junto a él, pero pasara una semana trabajando a tiempo completo con él en el restaurante.

-Bien ya estoy aquí, es un restaurante interesante. Dijo Soma al llegar al sitio.

-Pero ella no llega aun, la busque por todos lados para que viniera conmigo. Replicaba él.

-Ahh, llegue al fin. Es un restaurante popular. Hisako dijo.

-Es perfecto! Termino de decir ella.

-Arato! Al fin llegas, te busque en el instituto para venir juntos hasta acá. Soma dijo enfadado.

-Lo siento, vine por mi cuenta. Dijo ella con indiferencia.

-Esta molesta? Resoplo Soma.

-Daremos lo mejor de nosotros para ayudar a este restaurante. Hisako dijo decidida.

-Esta bien. Soma estaba asombrado.

El dueño del restaurante salio a su bienvenida, el Sr. Mitamura.

-Bienvenidos! Gracias por atender a mi llamado, es un placer tener estudiantes de la Escuela Culinaria Toosuki, siempre he admirado a ese instituto, por favor pasen adelante.

Ambos entraron al lugar, era un bonito restaurante, el aura familiar y hogareño se sentía en cada mesa, sus chefs, camareros y demás empleados eran de divertida apariencia, pero sobre todo amables y humildes. Soma se sintió encantado con el lugar y Hisako maravillada de que existieran cocineros de tal alta sencillez y arduo trabajo. Se pusieron sus delantales de cocina y comenzaron su trabajo, se les encargo atender las mesas cuando llegaran clientes que atender. Los pedidos llegaban con tiempo a la cocina, fue un poco estresante, atender las mesas y correr hasta la cocina a dejar los pedidos. Pero el día acabo y el trabajo fue exitoso, Yukihira y Arato se comunicaron amablemente durante el resto del día,nya que su trabajo era el mismo. Era tiempo de despedirse para ir a decansar, mañana tendrían que venir nuevamente.

-Deberíamos hacer el plan para mañana. Soma dijo mientras caminaban camino al hotel.

-¿Ehhhh? ¿Porque caminas a mi lado? Hisako dijo furiosa.

-¿Ah? ¡Pero somos compañeros de prueba! ¡Somos un dúo! Dijo él haciendo un puchero.

-Somos compañeros dentro del restaurante. Fuera de el no somos nada. Dijo ella molesta.

-Entiendo, solo trato de llevarnos bien. Aun faltan 6 días de prueba y si no quieres escuchar más mi voz lo entiendo. Soma caminaba con la vista de lado con mirada de desilusion.

-(Creo que fui un poco dura con él, pero se lo merece por ser tan perfecto e insistente) Pensó Hisako sonrojada.

Caminaron durante 20 minutos y luego llegaron al hotel, cada uno entro por su cuenta, pidieron habitaciones separadas

-Buenas noches ¿en que puedo ayudarlos? Dijo la recepcionista del hotel.

-Buenas noches queremos una habitacion. Dijo Soma.

-¿Una? Dijo Hisako mirándolo molesta y confusa.

-¿Ehh? Soma no pensó lo que había dicho.

-L-lo siento, de verdad no se en que estaba pensando cuando dije eso, no soy un pervertido, lo siento. Soma debía sudando y nervioso.

Hisako no le tomo importancia y siguió hablando con la recepcionista

-Señorita 2 habitaciones por favor, y si son separadas mejor. Dijo ella.

-Me temo que no podrá ser asi. Dijo la recepcionista.

¿Ehhh? ¿ Por que lo dice? Dijo Hisako molesta.

Solo quedan dos habitaciones, pero están cerca, la 160 y la 161. Dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Hisako no lo podía creer, pero no tenia mas remedio que aceptar.

-Esta bien, denos las habitaciones. Dijo resignada.

Soma la miraba de reojo mientras caminaban hacia las habitaciones con el equipaje, aunque no entendía porque estaba molesta.

-Lo de hace rato, lo siento, a veces suelo ser muy torpe. Dijo Soma.

Ella lo miro

-No hay problema, ya llegamos a. Las habitaciones. Dijo.

-¡Que duermas bien! Nos vemos mañana. Dijo él.

-Si, hasta mañana. Dijo ella mientras abría la puerta y entraba a su habitacion.

-No entiendo porque se comporta tan fríamente conmigo. Estoy empezando a pensar que me odia. Dijo Soma resignado.

-¡Vaya! Esta habitación es mas grande y bonita que mi habitación de la escuela. Dijo mientras contemplaba la habitación.

Ambos estaban muy cansados, Hisako se disponía a tomar una ducha mientras pensaba las cosas que habían pasado en el día.

-Creo que fui muy grosera con él, solo quiere que nos llevemos bien, eso es todo. Pero es que Yukihira me pone tan mal que no puedo estar cerca de él mucho tiempo. Hisako decía en voz alta.

Mientras en la otra habitación...

-¡Demonios! Siempre lo arruino cuando estoy junto a ella, solo quiero ser amable para que me acepte de una vez. Si sigo así terminara odiandome. Soma dijo molesto en la ducha.

-Me he decidido, le dire que me gusta, si me acepta o no lo recibire de buena manera. Soma dijo saliendo de la ducha con una toalla en su cabeza.

Yukihira sabia que todo podría pasar cuando le dijera lo que siente, pero mientras mas tiempo pase sin decirlo seria peor para él, estaba dispuesto a abrir su corazón para ella. Solo quedaba esperar que respuesta le diría Hisako.

-No hay vuelta atrás, estoy en frente de su habitación. Soma estaba nervioso y sonrojado y se dispuso a tocar la puerta.

Tun-tun.

-¿Quien es? Hisako estaba confundida y además está en toalla aún.

-Si es servicio a la habitación no se preocupe, no necesito nada. Resoplo ella con indiferencia.

-Soy Yukihira. Dijo Soma detras de la puerta nervioso.

-Q-Que quieres Yukihira, estoy ocupada. Dijo ella.

-Me ha estado pasando algo por la mente desde hace mucho y pensé que seria bueno decírtelo hoy. Estaba asustado.

Hisako no entendió las palabras que dijo Soma.

-N-No puedo abrir, estoy en toalla todavía. Dijo ella sonrojada y alejándose de la puerta.

-E-Esta bien, te lo diré así. Soma puso cara de fracaso.

-Arato, te llamo por tu apellido porque aun no me has dado la oportunidad de acercarme a ti, yo siempre he estado dispuesto a apoyarte y brindarte mi mano, pero siento que tu no quieres lo mismo así que si fallo en esto has de cuenta que nunca lo dije y todo seguirá como antes. Soma se sintió decepcionado pero fortalecido para decir aquellas palabras.

-Me gustas Arato. Me gustas mucho. Soltó Soma.

Hisako no podía soltar ni una palabra, estaba paralizada y sin habla.

-No podía seguir callando esto que siento, tu eres la chica que me pone así. Pero yo se que no sientes lo mismo así que no me molesta que no digas alguna palabra. Ahora estaré mas tranquilo, que duermas bien. Nos vemos mañana. Soma tenia sus manos en la puerta con disgusto, tenia la esperanza de que ella dijera algo aún.

-Buenas Noches. Soma se iba.

Hisako corrió hasta la puerta.

-N-No. No te vayas. Decía Hisako con sus manos en la puerta.

Soma se quedo airado de lo que había dicho ella.

-S-Se que he sido grosera contigo cuando intentas acercarte a mi, es que no estoy acostumbrada a expresar mis entimientos, pero yo me siento igual contigo. Dijo ella sonrojada y feliz.

Hisako no abrió la puerta, pero sus cuerpos estaban conectados detrás de ella, sus manos podían casi tocarse desvaneciendo sus miedos. Estaban tan feliz que se quedaron así un buen rato.

-Hisako ¿aun estas ahí? Pregunto el curioso.

-¡S-Si! Dijo ella contenta.

-¿Puedo entrar? Dijo él con una sonrisa.

-¡D-De ninguna manera! ¡Estoy en toalla y tu también lo estas! Dijo señalando con su dedo.

-¿Eh? ¿Como me viste? Volteaba a ver a los lados.

-Por el mirador de la puerta. Se reía ella.

-¡No se vale! Resoplo él.

-¿Quisieras ver la vista de la ciudad conmigo? Pregunto Soma emocionado.

-¿Ahora? Dijo ella.

-Si ¿no quieres? Soma dijo curioso.

-E-es que pienso que es muy pronto, además ya es de noche, deberiamos descansar para mañana. Hisako estaba nerviosa.

Soma se quedo pensando las palabras de ella, aunque no quería darse por vencido, quería abrazarla, y esta ocasión era el mejor momento.

-Solo sera un rato, pensé que te gustaría ver las estrellas y despejar la mente un momento. Además ya nos dijimos lo que sentimos así que, ya paso lo peor. Dijo el sonrojando y sonriendo.

Hisako pensó que tenia razón.

-E-esta bien, nos vemos al rato. Dijo apenada.

Ambos sonreían de la emoción.

-Esta bien. Soma entro a su habitación.

-Me veré con el dentro de poco. Decía ella nerviosa.

-Me veré con ella. Decia el emocionado.

Solo habían pasado cinco minutos y ambos estaban tan emocionados que el corazón no les cabia en el pecho, Soma ya estaba listo para la cita y tocó la puerta de la habitación de Hisako. Ella estaba lista. Abrió la puerta.

-H-Hola Soma-kun Dijo sonrojada y apenada.

Soma quedo hipnotizado de su hermosura.

-H-Hola Hisako. Uhm, perdón se atoro algo en mi garganta. Soma desvío la mirada para volver a sus sentidos.

-En verdad estas hermosa. Dijo él.

-G-Gracias. Tu también lo estas. Ella sonrió.

-¿Y donde iremos? Pregunto curiosa.

-Descubrí un lugar aquí en el hotel, un balcón con la mejor vista que pudieras ver. Soma sonrió y la tomo de la mano.

-Vamos allí. Caminaba emocionado.

-¡B-Bien! Dijo ella con sonrojo en las mejillas.

Caminaban tomados de las manos, pero esta vez era diferente. Ya que habían dicho lo que sienten, ahora no hay dudas, ambos están seguros y no quieren soltar sus manos.

-Ya llegamos. Dijo el.

Hisako se quedo paralizada contemplando la hermosa vista que Soma le había dicho. En verdad lo era.

-E-Es hermosa Soma-kun. Dijo ella hipnotizada.

-Es buena vista, pero mas hermosa eres tu. Dijo el mirándola a los ojos.

-Ahora que lo pienso no me había fijado que me dices Soma-kun. Dijo sonrojándose.

-S-Si Soma-kun. Dijo ella para que se sonrojara más.

-Deberíamos volver ya, es tarde y mañana debemos volver al restaurant. Dijo Hisako.

-Un poco mas, solo acercate aquí y miremos las vista un rato.

-¿Ehh? N-No puedo. Hisako decía apenada. Estaba dispuesta a irse, cuando Soma la toma en sus brazos.

-Mira las estrellas ¿Ves esas dos que están juntas? Decía él.

-S-Si. Decía Hisako sonrojada.

-Somos tu y yo ahora, abrazados, y dando a entender lo que sentimos. Y lo mas impresionante es que ellas nunca se alejaran, nosotros tampoco. Dijo Soma sonriendo.

¿Ehh? Hisako asento y pensaba las palabras de Soma.

-P-Pero no me has pedido que sea tu novia. Dijo ella decepcionada.

-¿Ahh? Pero te dije mis sentimientos. Dijo el soltándola.

-Pues debiste decirme también eso. Dijo ella enojándose.

Soma no lo podía creer. Pero ella tenia razón.

-Bien, yo delante de esta vista, delante de las estrellas que son testigos de lo que sentimos, te pido que seas mi novia, Hisako. Soma estaba arrodillado y sonrojado.

-Pues ¡acepto tu propuesta! Hisako se lanzó en sus brazos sonriendo.

Ambos están felices, pero como consecuencia de esto, tendrían que decirle a todos en el instituto, aunque no todavía, era muy pronto. Pro los momentos lo mantendrían en secreto, a menos que alguien los descubra luego.

Soma estaba a punto de hacer algo de lo cual no se arrepentiría.

-Me gustas Hisako. Estaba acercándose a ella.

Hisako levanto su cara y al momento de hacerlo choco con el labio de Soma, sus labios estaban muy cerca casi tocándose, los dos estaban apenados pero encantados con el momento y sus cuerpos lo pedían. Soma la miraba fijamente con ojos de adoración y ella también, con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Se besaron, comenzaron levemente sintiendo los labios del otro con ternura, Hisako tocó el brazo de Soma para apoyarse en él, ella nunca había sido besada por nadie, es la primera vez para ella, igualmente para Soma, él nunca estuvo muy interesado en las chicas, su principal finalidad en la vida era la cocina, pero era momento para ambos sentir amor en sus vidas.

El beso continuó pero de manera tierna y sensible. Hisako ya no tenia aliento para continuar y se aparto de Soma. Soma también se aparto pero siguieron abrazados mirando aquella vista. Esta noche era solo para ellos.

 **La verdad me encanta la personalidad de estos personajes, crear situaciones donde los dos estén en completa sincronía es fácil. Arato Hisako es uno de los personajes femeninos que mas admiro por su tenacidad y carácter. Dejen opiniones.**


End file.
